Cale's Memories
by Ramil's Disciple
Summary: Cale decides to show his chao some locations in his troubled life as a child. OC-centric. R&R read and reveiw
1. the hotel

HI! Welcome to my new story, Cale's thoughts! This story is OC centric, so be prepared! This story is about my OC on DragonClaws sonic the hedgehog forum.

Disclaimer: all characters are mine, this means I OWN Cale' and any other characters referenced to. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!

--

Cale walked slowly through the streets of Central City, sitting on his shoulder was his chao Kono. Kono always wanted to play with Cale, so whenever the small chao nudged him, he would tell it to wait. So it would, but only for a little while each time, thus it became a frequent task. Soon Cale neared the exit of town, Cale's pace was starting to speed up now, and by the time he was out of town, he was in a full on sprint. His destination was near, and he knew it. He was following the road, but on the first dirt road that appeared, he changed course. Now quickly running down the dirt road, he began to see he selected spot, it was an old burned down hotel.

"Hey, Kono see that, can you guess what that is?" Cale asked.

The small chao shook his head.

"Well, this used to be my home. That is until it burned down…." Cale spoke. Tears bean to form in his eyes.

Kono got off his shoulder and walked over the building, and began to examine it. Cale walked over to his chao.

"Want to hear the story of how it burned down?" Cale asked.

The chao nodded.

"My parents were the owners of this hotel…"

FLASHBACK:

A young, five year old Cale sat on his bedroom bed reading his favorite book. He heard the front door opened, he knew it was a customer, so he put down his book and went down the stairs. As soon as he got to the entry hall, he saw his dad talking to the customer. His dad walked over to him and said, "Son, could you go wait in the living room for a little while?"

Cale nodded and left the room, in the living room, his sister was watching TV. He went and sat next to her on the couch. After a few minutes, he heard yelling in the entryway and then a gunshot. Cale immediantly became scared.

"Get under the couch, NOW!" his sister yelled.

Cale did as told; his sis was the only person that even knew he could fit under there.

"What about you sis?" He asked back

"I'll be fine! Now, hurry!"

He quickly crawled under the couch; he had just remembered that his sister was a black belt at some kind of special fighting. He knew she'd be fine now. Suddenly the door slammed open, immediantly look at the shoes of the person, this was not his father. He heard his sister run at the intruder. He heard a few attacks land and then she landed next to the couch; her face was smiling at him.

"Sshh…" she whispered to him.

"Heh, this family is _really_ pathetic. I _almost_ feel bad killing you. But all the while, its still fun!"

Suddenly, another gunshot was heard, and the glow in his sisters eyes faded, tears were streaming down Cale's face, he knew she was dead. Cale made a mental recording of the mans voice he was suddenly filled with rage. He then saw some liquid poured all around the couch, after it stopped; a lit match was thrown on the floor. Quickly the room caught on fire. He heard the man leave the building, so Cale crawled out from under the couch. A window shattered from the heat. Under the window was a box, after close inspection it was the TV. Cale climbed on it and jumped out the window, there were no signs of the murderer. Cale backed away from his house and watched it burn down. The whole time, Cale was crying. Once the building was a mound of ashes and rubble, Cale ran to try and find some kind of shelter.

END FLASHBACK.

Kono looked sad.

"Hey, it's OK little buddy, don't be sad. It's in the past." Cale said to cheer it up.

Suddenly, Cale saw something gleaming in the ashes, so he walked over and picked it up, it was his sister's old handheld mirror. It was made of silver; it would need a lot of cleaning to restore its former glory. A single tear ran down Cale's face. He then walked back over to Kono.

"Do you wanna see where I went after this place burned down?" Cale asked.

The chao nodded, and followed Cale as he set off for the next location.

Cale felt happy, not only because his chao was learning about him, but also because he had his sisters old mirror. This trip had more of a reason then he though it had. Quickly the regular road came into view, and it was quite a distance until they arrived at their next location.

--

And end! This just the first, of few chapters on Cale's past. So please don't think this is a one-shot. And as stated above this is for my OC Cale on DragonClaws Sonic The Hedgehog forum, if you wanna go check it out, it's the second place post wise. Also don't forget to read and review! (R&R) this is Disciple signing out! Oh, quick note the next part is in a cave! If you want a picture of Cale and his chao check out my profile!


	2. the cave

Hi guys, sorry I took so long, at first I was waiting for reviews, then came school and I forgot about this site... and to finish it up I had writers block XS… Well here's the chappie!

Disclaimer: I own all… enjoy!

**FLASHBACK**

He ran. Despite how tired, scared, and how late into the night it was. He just ran and didn't stop. He ran from the noises he heard, and in fear of the man that slaughtered his family.

**END FLASHBACK**

Cale followed the path that he had taken twelve years ago, he remembered it clearly. In such times of fear and sadness, one will never forget what happened.

"Hey, Kono! Were almost there! Shouldn't be too much longer." Cale said

The small green chao hopped up in excitement, and began to follow Cale in flight. Soon they arrived at a camping site about a mile and a half away from the burned hotel. Cale pointed with his hand that was holding the mirror to a nearby cave. The chao landed on the ground in front of the cave and walked in, followed by Cale.

"That night, this is where…"

**FLASHBACK**

Eventually, Cale found a camping site, but not before the nights storm had started. Cale was now cold and battered on top of everything else. He knew he needed shelter or he wouldn't survive. He felt around in the dark for awhile before finding a cave.

"_This is... okay"_ he thought, and waded in.

He fell over out of exhaustion, and fell asleep. When he awoke the first thing he saw was food, water, and a sleeping bag. He stood up and turned around, there was a family smiling at him, and slightly he smiled back. He was scared to be around other people right now. Slowly Cale turned around, and began to eat the food. Somehow, this family had picked out some of his favorites, mashed potatoes, pasta, and French bread. After he finished, Cale saw that there was still more food, he began to turn when he saw some plastic containers. Quickly he filled the containers, picked them up and walked over to the family; he tried to hand it back.

The mother shook her head, "No you can have it." She then handed him about one-hundred dollars

"You should go buy a small tent and clothes maybe." She smiled.

Cale nodded, tired he crawled into his sleeping bag, and there was a lump in it. Cale pulled out the object to find it was a pillow; he placed it in front of the sleeping bag. He then crawled back in and fell asleep.

When he awoke again, it was dark. It was raining again, silently Cale laid in his sleeping bag till morning. Then he hid his stuff and set out to find a store. In a few hours he did, inside he bought shoes clothing and like the woman said, a small two-window zip-door tent. With the remaining money he bought a small amount of food and water. He then went back to where he had his things and set up his tent, he then put the rest of his things inside.

**END FLASHBACK**

Cale looked up, "Its getting late, wanna sleep in the old tent?" he asked

The chao smiled. Cale walked into the cave and gestured for the chao to come in. Once they were far inside the cave, it became blindingly dark, when suddenly Cale picked up a lantern and turned it on, standing in front of the two was a tent witch Cale opened the door of. He walked in followed by the chao. Cale climbed into the sleeping bag along with his chao. Cale then turned the lantern off, and went to sleep.

Done! Whatcha think? Tell me in a review. Until then, see ya in chappie three! :D


End file.
